The hood of a vehicle typically includes a mechanism for receiving impact forces when the vehicle is in a collision. These mechanisms generally are designed to allow the hood to crumple or fold in a predetermined location to maximize the absorption of collision forces and minimize the transfer of collision forces through the hood and into the cabin compartment of the vehicle. Many such mechanisms include structural features disposed within the paneling of the vehicle hood.